A Countdown To Trouble
by Carbuncle
Summary: While shopping in Wall Market, Tifa and Aeris meet an old friend.


FINAL FANTASY VII  
  
'A Countdown To Trouble'  
  
"Blue really isn't your colour Aeris. How about this green one?", suggested Tifa.  
  
"Ergh! You'd never catch me in green! I like this blue one! I want this blue one!", Aeris whailed.  
  
"Blue makes you look cheap. Green is gorgeous on you, trust me!"  
  
"That might be true, but Cloud hates green so... oh, I get it! You just want me to get that green dress so Cloud'll notice *you* more! Well go fish, cause I'm getting the blue one!", she pouted.  
  
"Whatever! I'm buying this cute red one.", smiled Tifa.  
  
Tifa and Aeris had gone shopping in Wall Market for the day. They would usually bring Cloud with them, but this time they wanted to suprise him with a nice outfit.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to pay for this. You coming?", asked Aeris.  
  
"Yep! I can't wait to wear this to Seventh Heaven tonight!", Tifa said cheerfully.  
  
The girls made their way to the counter with the goods.  
  
"Oh, hang on! That dress over there is stunning! I gotta see that first!", Aeris spoke up.  
  
Aeris hurried over to the clothes rack and picked up the silk dress.  
  
"This is beautiful! Hey Tifa, come see this!"  
  
"What?", grumbled Tifa. "Oh! Now we missed our place in the queue! Okay, okay, I'm coming!"  
  
Tifa walked over to Aeris and admired the dress.  
  
"Very nice. Now are you buying this or not?", Tifa asked.  
  
"Oooh! Okay!", giggled Aeris.  
  
The pair turned and walked back towards the counter. On the way, Aeris knocked into a man looking over a pair of shoes, causing her to drop her things.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you there.", she paniced as she picked her things back up.  
  
The man stood with his back to her, and said nothing.  
  
"Sir?", Aeris gurgled.  
  
The man turned around. It was none other than... Sephiroth.  
  
"Sephiroth?!", exclaimed Aeris.  
  
"Oh my God!", shouted Tifa who had appeared behind Aeris.  
  
"Hello ladies. Nice to see you again.", Sephiroth mumbled.  
  
"Sephiroth! But, but you're dead! C-Cloud killed you!", stuttered Tifa in shock.  
  
Sephiroth just gave an evil smile.  
  
"It-its physically impossible for a dead person to come back to life!", gasped Tifa.  
  
"Yeah! What gives?!", growled Aeris.  
  
"I don't have to stand here and listen to this trash! I'm going to see my Mother!"  
  
"Your Mother? Jenova?", questioned Tifa. "Isn't she dead too?"  
  
"Once Mother and I are united, no one will be spared! The end is near!", he dictated.  
  
Sephiroth floated up into the air, hit his head on the ceiling, and flew off.  
  
"My my, how embarrassing for him!", laughed Aeris.  
  
"Aeris! This isn't a laughing matter!", snapped Tifa. "We have to warn Cloud!"  
  
Cloud was praticing his sword skills back at Seventh Heaven when Tifa and Aeris ran frantically towards him.  
  
"Tifa, Aeris. Welcome back! You girls get anything nice?"  
  
"Cloud! Sephiroth is back!", Tifa shouted.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, we saw him in Wall Market. He's back and he's going to be re-united with Jenova!", explained Aeris.  
  
"But... I killed him. How the hell can he be back?", Cloud said to himself.  
  
Suddenly Sephiroth appeared out of the sky, glaring down upon them.  
  
"There he is!", yelled Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth came crashing down with his sword, which pierced through Aeris's stomach.  
  
"I'm getting the strangest feeling of deja vu here!", she sighed as she looked down at her bleeding body.  
  
Aeris fainted dead on the floor as Sephiroth pulled his sword out.  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Aeris!", screamed Tifa.  
  
"You beasts!", yelled Cloud.  
  
"And now it is your turn... Clawd.", laughed Sephiroth.  
  
"Uh, thats Cloud."  
  
"Oh, my apologies!", he said sincerely.  
  
Sephiroth shot up into the air and came crashing down once again, barely missing Cloud.  
  
"Jeez!", gasped Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth got into his fighting stance and prepared to lamp one on Cloud. Cloud was able to defend Sephiroth's first attack, and countered it with a Fire spell. Sephiroth decided if Cloud was going to play dirty, then maybe he'd use his magic skills too. He prepared to launch Comet on Cloud.  
  
"Hope you like rocks!", he laughed as he sent a bunch of comets speeding towards Cloud.  
  
"Cloud! Jump!", shouted Tifa.  
  
Cloud jumped out of the way, dodging most of the comets. He prepared his next attack.  
  
"Here comes the big one!", he screamed.  
  
Cloud stood proud and sent a shield of bubbles around himself. Within seconds, he disappeared.  
  
A huge hole opened in the Sector 7 Slums pulling Sephiroth inside. He fell slowly through time and space, as the Knights Of The Round swiped him with their tools of destruction. When they had finished, the hole filled in and Sephiroth reappeared back in the slums.  
  
"Argh!", he yelled as he ran off in pain. "You think you've seen the last of me?! I'll be back! And next time I'll have Mother with me!"  
  
Cloud reappeared in his original place, satisfied with his work.  
  
"Cloud! You did it! I'm so proud of you!", smiled Tifa.  
  
"Of course I did it. With a little help... from the Knights Of The Round!"  
  
THE END__________ 


End file.
